


█he ██men████████

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Blackouts, Experimental Style, Iddiness, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: █████████████████████████████ not ████████a good idea.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	█he ██men████████

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Element Of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998727) by [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday). 



> Blackout Remix of The Element of Fire by wednesday.
> 
> Thanks ██████████████████ for beta.

> Request: "It's super important to me that you stick to the same level of iddy-ness." This pretentious blackout remix uses the same iddy words. 

The█████████████ █████████████ night ███tells him ████████ ███████████████████████good news ████████████ and he doesn't even care that ██████ the ██████████ Sith ██████████████████ █████████████

██ has to be desperate to call him, ██████████ ████████████████ ███████as always. Theron doesn't care - ████████████████ ████████████████ it's ████████nothing.

He remembers that feeling of desperate willingness ███████████later, when ██ the█re█████████s███████████ a price on ████████████the██m████ both. He smiles and works█████████████ ███████████ ███████████ to never be picky about wh███████o█████ comes ███████████████████

██████████████████████before ████████████████ ███████████ ████████████████, difference being that it's not ██████████████████████ █████████████

██ the Wrath██████████████████████████████████████████.

He doesn't even attempt to play coy. ███████████████████████████  
█████████████████ ██████████████ ███████████████ ████████████████████████ ███████████████.

The first thing the Wrath says to Theron is, "Agent Shan, I do look forward to █████████you." █████████████████████████████ his voice lowers with some emotion Theron can't quite decipher, and he looks him over█████████████████, like he's inspecting a specimen at a zoo.

██████████Theron███████████████████ █████████████████████ █████████████████

█████████████████████████████████████ ██████████████ █████████████ ████████████████'s █████████████ █████████████ ███████████████ ███████████████████ member█ w████████████ ██████████ill tense up every time ████████a Sith ███████

██'s pretty. ████Wrath does it on purpose ████████████ to Theron. He can feel ██████ himself ██all ███████day. He ████████████lasted a day████████ ███████████████ ██████████████ easily ███████████████ █████ ████████████ whenever they're ███████████████ ██████████████ ██████████████████ ███████████████████ ████████████ wasted █████.

St███████████████ █████████atic charge between them ███feels like it might explode into a whole lot of messy ██████ Theron would really like███████████████████.

He gets ██keyed up after a long shift with the Wrath ███████████████ █████████ ████████ poking holes in his p█an██████t██s████████████████.

"████████████████████Talk to Lord Wrath████████." Lana ████████ ████████████████████'s choosing her words carefully███████████ ██████████ ███████████████ ██████████████████.

"What? No!" He absolutely does ███want ██████to█████. "Just, do you know ████████ ████████me█?"

Lana █████slowly████████████ ████████████says, "He does██ have████████ you." Theron might think █he's fucking███████, but he can see she's genuinely confused██████████.

"Never mind, it's been a long day."

Perfect███████ weird Sith thing.

-

The worst part is███████████████ the Sith is█████ complimenting him in his own very special Sith way. Like ██████he says 'That was ruthless, Agent Shan' after Theron █████████ ██████████ ██████████tweaks █████████ ████████████just so ███████the █hole█████████. Or █████████████ ██████he██ suggests ██████████████ using █████████████just ██ specific ██████████████ ██ ware████s.

██Theron's favorite██████████████ manipulati██████████████on gets an impressive amount of ███████ █████████████movement██████████ █████████. And ██████it████████s absolutely terrifying and still gives him nightmares.

Wrath sounds unmistakably approving every time, and the thing that makes Theron agonize over it is he likes it. His first reaction is a warm feeling of ███████████████ ████████the Sith ██████████████ in a way that would be an insult from most people he's met. It's like the Sith has figured out Theron's thing ███████████████and is using it to mess with him. Could be true considering how good, according to Theron's sources, the Sith himself is at manipulating██████ ████████████ ███████████████. Kriff, he's definitely successful at messing with Theron's head.

\--

██████████████ ████████████████████ ████████████████ ████████████████████  
███████████ ███████████████ ████████████████████████████ ██████████

██████████████████████████

████████████████████ ████████████████████ ██████ ██████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████ ████████████████████████ ██████████████████████ ████████████████████████████

██████████████████████████ ███████████████ █████████████████████ ████████████████████████████████████

███████████████ ███████████████ ██████████████████████ ████████████████ ████████████████████████████████████ ██████████████████████████████████████

██████ ████████████████ ██████████████

████████████████████ ████████████████ █████████████ █████████████████  
████████████ ███████████████ ███████████████ ██████████████████

-

This █████is ████████████ ████████████████████

████████████ ████████████████ ██████████████ ██████████████ extremely annoying████ ████████████ ████ but bad luck is inevitable, and ██████████████ ██████████████ ████████

██████████will always strike Theron.

Theron ██████████████████ ██████████████'s spent █████████ with just the Wrath, and it has██been ████████ ██████████████ ████very good██████ ██████████ ignoring all distractions. He's bare████ ██████████████ ██████████████ ██████████████ ████████████ he spilled ████████████ ██████████████on Theron████████ on their first day██████████. He's been painfully professional ever since, to the point██████ ████████████ ██████████.

For some reason ████████████ ████████████████ ████████ the ████tension has████████ ████████ been driving Theron crazy ████████████ ██████.

███████Wrath is ███gone██████ ██████████ and Theron's struggling ████ ████████████ enough.

The good thing is, ██████████ ██████████ ████████████ ██████████ ██████████████ ████████ Theron is inside a cell that he doesn't think he can get out of. ██████████████████ ████████████ ████████████ ████████████ ██████████ ██████████ ██████████

██████████████ ████████████ ████████████████ ██████████████ ██████  
█████████████ ████████████████ ████████

He's been attempting to meditate for the last ten minutes since he was well enough to sit up. ████████ ████████████ ████████ Theron knows his own limits and how long he'll be able to hold out. ██████ ████████████████ ████████████ ██

██████████████ ████ ██████ ████ ████████ ████████ ████████████████ ████████  
█████████████ ██████████████████ ████████ ██████████████████ ██ On its own that would be a very good thing, but right now it means Theron only has a couple of hours to get out before █he ███ implodes. So ██he's not ██████████ ██████████████ anywhere near impenetrable, but Theron's resources are very limited and so is his time.

For a minute he reminisces about the Commander████████ ██████████████, but even that took a whole day to arrange. Now all he has ██████ is the Wrath, ████very com█e██████l██y ███████with all██ ████████.

Five more minutes of meditating██████████ ██████████████████ ████████ ████████ and Theron starts to get lightheaded. It does█ feel like a delayed reaction to ███████ s██████████omething ██████ ██████████████ ██████████████ ████████████████ ████████████ ████.

The feeling gets stronger██████ ████████████ kind of like a storm in his head. Theron draws a sharp breath ██████ ███████ █████ ██ before -██████████ ██████████████

Before he ████████████████ ████████████████ ████████ ██████ crumples like a tissue.

"Wow," he can't help but say, because wow, ██████████████ ██████████████ ████████████ █████████ ███████ ████████████ ████████████ ██████████████ ██████████ ██████

████████████████ ██████████ ██████ explosions and a scream██████ ████████████ ██████████ ████████████ ████████ until it's all silent████. Relatively silent.

"Theron," is the first thing Wrath says██████ ████████ ████████████ ████, because of course it is him.

████████████ ██████████████ ████ ████████████████████ ████████████ ██████████ ████████████████ ██████████ ██████ A lot more███████ blood stains on Wrath's clothes ██████ ██████████ ████████████, and the Sith looks like he's forcing himself to calm down ████████████████ ████████ and slowly unclenching his fists.

████████████████████ ████ ████████████ ████████████████ ████ ████████████ ██████████████"Can you stand?"

Theron tries and has to brace himself against the wall. "I'll get back to you on that, he says and rests his head against the ████████ ██████████ ███████Wrath's ████side██ ████████████ with surprisingly gentle hands on his arm and shoulder.

"I██ love ██████████████ you," Wrath pauses meaningfully, and Theron's not sure what that's supposed to mean. Then ████████ ██████████ ██████ Wrath's plastered to his back, the hand that was on his shoulder now around Theron's chest. ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ████████████ ████ "but we have to go before this place blows up."

"I ████ really ██████████. Just██████ ██████████." And ██████ ███████████████ ██████████████ ████████████████ ████████ a surge ██████████ to take out all ███control█. Theron ████████ ████████████ with just Wrath for company.

"I did," the Sith says, and doesn't that sound ominous.

Theron does his best, but ██████ ██████████████ ██████████████████ ██████████████ ████ ██████████ ████████████ ██████████ ██████ before he can come up with anything, the Sith puts a hand around Theron's shoulders and then just sweeps his feet from under him.

The move makes Theron dizzy for a second and the next thing he knows he's being princess carried.

████████ ████████████████

██████████ ████████████████ ████████Now that Theron's up close he can see Wrath's eyes are██████ ██████████████ ████ glowing. Some kind of ██████████ ████ response makes Theron's pulse skyrocket. His ██████ ████████████ ██████ flare of hard to ignore warmth remains ████ ████████████ ████.

██████████████████████████

█████████████████████ ███████████████████ ██████ ██████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
██████████████████████████ ████████████████████████ ██████████████████████ ████████████████████████████

██████████████████████████ ████████████████████████████████████ ████████████████████████████████████

██████████████████████████████ ██████████████████████ █████████████████████

███████████████████████ Wrath only puts him down on the █████bed. Theron feels cold without those arms around him.

███████████████ ██████████████ ██ ███████████████████

████████████████████████ ███████████████████████████████ █  
█ █████████ ███████████████████ ████████████████ ██████████████████████ ██████

"So what happened█████?" Theron ██ ███████████████ █████ ██████knows very well ███████████ █████████.

███████████Wrath growls███ ██████████ ███████████████ █████████████ █████████████, ██ ████████grabs his wrist, pushes it back down on the bed and holds it there. "Don't move."

███████████████████ █████████████████████ ████████████████ ███████████ Theron's ███████████████ trying hard to ignore that he ████ likes it. █████████████████████ ██████████████ ████████████████ ██████████Theron's ███ distracted with an angry Sith leaning over him.

████████████████

T███████████ ███████████████ ███████████████████ ██████████ █████

████████████████ ████████████████ ██████████ ██████████he Sith finally looks at Theron's face. His eyes are still glowing███ ██████████████████ ███████████.

"That's ████impressive█ ███████████, but-"

Wrath cuts Theron off very effectively by kissing him. ███████████ ██████████████ ████████Theron kisses back, because, fuck, he doesn't know. Because the warmth inside him suddenly expands and because ███████████ ██████████████ ███████Wrath's lips are wet and demanding where they slide against Theron's. It doesn't take long until Theron's lightheaded again████████████████ ███████████.

It feels like this is the explosion that Theron's been██████ ██████████████ ██████████ █████████████ ███████████████ ████████lining up inside his mind ███████████ ████████████ ████ ███████████ ████████████████ ████ █████████ █████████████.

The ship engines hum as they enter hyperspace.

"Wait-" Theron tries to break the kiss██████, "did you█████████ ████████████████████?"

Wrath keeps the kiss going until Theron turns his head to the side. He ██ ████████████ ██████ █████████ ███████████ ██████████ ██████████ █████████████ █████████ ██████████████ kisses Theron's neck and then proceeds to leave what feels like an impressive mark.

███ ██████ █████████████ ███ ██████████ ████ ██████████████ █████████ █████████ ████████████ ████████ █████████ ███████████ ██████████ █████

███████████ █████████████ ████ ███████████ █████ ███████████ ███ ███████ Theron really wants ███ ███████ ██████████████ ████ him, but that's ███████████

████████ █████████████ Theron's favorite part█████████.

**Author's Note:**

> [ just posted (chapter 2, but a separate story because different tags)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250116)


End file.
